


Provoking a Dragon's Wrath

by RollZero



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: Yona and her Happy Hungry Bunch are defending a nearby town from bandits and Jae-ha can't help but muse how amazing his wife is, fluff for Tumblr drabble challenge prompt. Spinoff from my Yona/Jae-ha Alternate Chapters Series





	Provoking a Dragon's Wrath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tuvstarrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuvstarrs/gifts).



> Prompt #29 “How is my wife more badass than me?” Thanks again @trolldockan/Tuvstarrs for the prompt!
> 
> As you said, it fits for my AU XD I could think of so many situations this would work in, but I’m too eager to write more with little Lina in the group so here goes for a little drabble! (Again I apologize for errors I’m just free writing this) I don't have an exact placement for this one shot in the series though ^^;

“Yona, they are just over that cliff.” Shin-ah pointed in the direction that he saw the bandits that they had heard were invading this town often, stealing supplies and attacking the women and children. Once the princess had heard about this coming into town, she set her mind straight on taking care of them right away, so they had stayed a week waiting for these bandits to return.

The Happy Hungry Bunch waited just near the outskirts of town so that no innocent people would get caught up in the fight. Yoon hid behind a large boulder holding baby Lina, as they didn’t want to leave the child in town just in case but someone had to protect the young Ryokuryuu. Zeno had a shield with him that he placed as a barrier as Yona had asked of him to watch her daughter and the boy genius.

“Valerie you should take cover with Yoon and Zeno.” Hak brought up.

“And miss the fight? Hell no.” Valerie shook her head, smirking at her husband. “Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I’m not still fast on my feet.” She pulled out her twin katana blades. “Let’s give these guys hell for attacking the innocent people of this town.”

“Word of advice Hak, Valerie can be just as stubborn as Yona dear, so it’s a losing battle.” Jae-ha chuckled.

Yona pursed her lips at that. “And what exactly do you mean by that, husband?”

“Just that you’re impossible to argue with due to being so alluring my sweet.” Jae-ha smirked, kissing her cheek. He then came over to Yoon and pet Lina on the head. “Be sure to watch how amazing Daddy is going to be taking out those scoundrels, sweetie.”

“Ahhhh!” Lina cooed, reaching out her hand to touch her father’s with a giggle.

Yona smiled at that, coming over and kissing her daughter’s forehead. “Keep her safe for me Yoon.”

“Mama!” Lina cried, reaching for her mother now. The little one was barely five months old and had only recently started saying that, but it made everyone’s hearts melt when she did it.

“Don’t worry Yona, just be careful out there.” Yoon smiled and nodded.

“Zeno will protect the lad and baby Ryokuryuu!” Zeno cried.

“They’re coming closer.” Shin-ah spoke up, drawing his sword.

“Then let’s welcome them.” Jae-ha grinned, jumping out to be the first to attack the group. As he flew overheard, he tossed his knives to rain down like a storm at the men, knocking several off their horses.

“What the hell?! Is that a monster?” one of the bandits cried.

“ _Showoff_.” Hak scoffed, jumping into the fray right away with Kija and Shin-ah. He blinked though as three men were cut down in front of him before he could strike, seeing them fall and reveal his wife behind them. “…. Damn you’re too cool sometimes.” He smirked.

“I try my best.” Valerie returned the grin, tossing a few knives behind her husband to stop a bandit trying to come up for a sneak attack. “Now stay alert honey. I can’t watch your back all the time.”

“I fair just fine.” Hak replied, swirling his glaive around to knock down five more men.

Jae-ha landed and spun around, knocking a few more men back with the power of his dragon’s foot. He heard a cheer come from over by Yoon and Zeno, seeing his happy daughter watching the fight. That just made him want to show off all the more, as he kicked off into the air and tossed another series of knives at the unsuspecting bandits below. “If you ugly creeps knew what’s best, you’d back off now.” He warned.

“These guys aren’t human!” one of the bandits screamed.

“Take them down somehow!” another cried.

Jae-ha continued to search in hopes of finding the leader of the bandits in this mess, as getting the main figurehead would help end this battle fast when he heard an arrow whistle just past him and strike at the ground near one horse, causing it to throw off its passenger. That’s when he realized that was the horse carrying the man that had been issuing orders of the group as the man was screaming for his subordinates to help him. That’s when the very person that shot the arrow had made her way over and was pointing her bow right at the man.

“You will leave this village alone, this is our territory and anyone that tries to take what is ours will pay the price.” Yona hissed, trying to sound like the menacing bandit leader she did back when they were protecting the village in the Fire Tribe. She then looked up and shot her bow right at one of the men coming towards her, but as the leader of the bandits tried to get up and attack her, she drew her short sword and held it at his throat. “… I’m not going to ask again.” There was a fire in her eyes that made the man shiver and back down, immediately calling for his men to pull back.

Jae-ha just stood there mesmerized by this, musing to himself just how amazing his little wife was. “Damn, how is my wife more badass than me?” he chuckled, with one jump he was immediately at her side as the bandits were pulling out and fleeing.

“Awww that was too easy!” Valerie complained as she put her swords away.

“No kidding, I think I only got 46 of them, could have easily have gotten 100 if you weren’t hogging them for yourself while White Snake took a nap.” Hak chuckled.

“You liar there weren’t even that many of them!” Kija shouted. “And I got 26 so there’s no way you took out that many!”

“You guys ok?” Yoon and Zeno rushed up to them.

“We’re fine.” Yona smiled and reached out to take her daughter from the boy genius’ arms. “Did you enjoy seeing the bad men go away Lina?” she giggled.

“Mama!” Lina cried, failing her arms around.

Jae-ha chuckled and leaned over Yona’s shoulder. “More importantly, did you see how awesome and badass Mommy is?” he kissed his wife’s cheek. “Nobody dares mess with her, right my dear?”

That made Yona blush. “Oh come on, I just was trying to act though to scare them off. It’s no big deal.”

“The way you cleverly found the leader instantly and threw him down I think was simply beautiful, Yona darling.” Jae-ha smiled, hugging his wife and child together and kissing her temple. “My deadly sexy wife just radiates with the crimson dawn how much these fools shouldn’t provoke the dragon’s wrath.”

“Ok already Droopy Eyes, save your flirting with your wife until we get back to the inn…” Hak groaned and shook his head as he wrapped an arm around Valerie.

“Awww come on Hak, it’s getting to the good part!” Valerie protested.

“Ugh, let’s get going before those two really go at it…” Yoon rolled his eyes as he turned to head back into the village.

Jae-ha chuckled at that, nuzzling his wife’s cheek as he reached one hand up to caress Lina’s cheek. “I’m sure once she grows up little Lina is going to want to be just as strong and amazing as her mother. And she’ll be just as graceful as Daddy jumping into the air with her dragon leg.”

Yona felt a ping of sadness in that, reminded of her husband’s fate but decided not to dwell on it, instead smiling at him. “Well Daddy just has to teach her how and can’t stop until she perfects it.” She kissed his cheek with a giggle.

Kija, Shin-ah and Zeno just smiled at that, knowing how much their brother Ryokuryuu loved his daughter even though she’d one day take his powers and his place, but that he was completely stubborn about living as long as possible with them. So Yona had learned overtime rather than get upset just thinking about it, to tease her hubby about his determination to live as long as he is needed.

Jae-ha smiled at that, lifting Yona into his arms bridal style while she held their child. “Well I think I’m up for that challenge. For now though, Daddy needs to show Mommy just how amazing she really is.” He started showering the redhead’s face in kisses which made her squeak a protest.

“ **Jae-ha!** Not so much in front of everyone!” Yona giggled while she was blushing, and Lina was laughing along with them watching her parents.

“Awwww, aren’t they just too sweet for words?” Valerie swooned.

“It’s cute because of Yona and Lina, no help from Droopy Eyes.” Hak stated bluntly.

Valerie elbowed the Thunder Beast in the ribs for that remark. “Don’t kill the mood dearest.”

“Ow! Somebody’s letting the mood swings get to her again.” Hak replied with a smirk. “Maybe I should take one example from that pervert.” He then lifted Valerie into his arms.

“H-hey! Hak I can walk just fine!” his wife protested, blushing a bit.

“Like Droopy Eyes says, do I need an excuse to carry my wife?” Hak sneered.

“…. No fair quoting brother dear.” Valerie’s cheeks further hinted red. “But fine, do what you want.” She decided to stop protesting when her stomach began to bother her.

“See now you’re learning Hak!” Jae-ha snickered when he saw them. “What do you say dear brother, shall we retire for the evening with our lovely wives?”

“Don’t look at me, you’re the one that needs a babysitter if you want to practice for your next child.” Hak remarked, walking a bit ahead of them as he heard Yona start stammering in embarrassment.

“Mmmm true it is far too early for Lina to learn just how she came into this world.” Jae-ha joked. “Grandmother Yoon could always take care of her though!”

“ ** _WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT?!?_** ” Yoon shouted from the front of their group.

Lina let out another giggle as Yoon’s frustration always seemed to amuse her, much like her father that way…

“I must say though here I was trying to show off for little Lina and you out stage my beauty by tenfold my lovely.” Jae-ha purred, kissing Yona’s lips briefly. “You always seem to find new ways to impress me, my love.”

The princess blushed madly at that. “W-well that’s why you married me right? I have to keep some things interesting.” She giggled, snuggling Lina in her arms.

Jae-ha chuckled at that, kissing her once more. “I love you, princess of my heart.”

 


End file.
